dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragon Ball God and Demon/Cap
¡Asombroso! ¡Goku contra Sprig! es el título que lleva el capítulo 56 de Dragon Ball God and Demon, perteneciente a la Saga Obscure Cristal y creado por Tyson. Anteriormente: ¡Ni siquiera la furia de Vegeta combinada con el Super Saiyajin Blue es lo suficientemente fuerte como para rivalizar con el nivel de Sprig! ¿Ahora quién podrá salvarnos de la destrucción?, quizás... Goku. Intro: Sumario: (Universo 12) Y así fue como la pelea entre Goku y Sprig comenzó, con un gran choque de puños que se sintió en todo el planeta y voló parte de los árboles espaciales. Shern: ¡T-Tenga cuidado, señor Goku! Sin embargo ese choque de puños provocó una distorsión en la imagen y golpeó a Goku en cámara lenta, quien salió volando cuando regresó a cámara rápida la imagen y se estrelló con bastantes rocosas. Piccolo: ¡N-No puede ser! Sprig creó una pequeña esfera de energía y la ejecutó, Goku apareció en el cielo gracias a la teletransportación y le cayó la explosión. Saliendo volando de esta y aterrizando con las justas antes de caer. Goku: M-Maldición... Sprig se le acercó en picada y Goku se sorprendió, extendiendo sus brazos y lanzando dos ráfagas de energía azules. Goku: ¡Doble Kame Hame Ha! Sprig retrocedió y voló, extendiendo un brazo y deteniendo ambas ráfagas, que se comenzaron a salir por el cielo como pequeños rayitos de energía. Sprig: Estuvo muy cerca... Goku se encontraba cansado, se arrodilló y sudó tanto de cansancio como de nervios, esquivando bastantes veces los golpes que Sprig trataba de propinarle con bastantes dificultades, cayendo al quinto. Sprig: Veo que entre los niveles del otro sujeto y el tuyo hay una gran diferencia... Pero no es mucha. Lanzó una bola de energía lentamente y Goku se sorprendió al verla, detuvo la bola con muchísimas dificultades y logró desviarla. Goku: E-Esto se me dificulta... Sprig lo golpeó en el estomago y luego lo empujó hacia una multitud de rocosas que explotaron en polvo. Goten: ¡P-P-Papá! Goku regresó de la multitud en estado base y tosiendo, estaba claro que le ocurría algo extraño. Piccolo: ¿G-Goku? ¿Qué pasó? Shern: ¿Le está ocurriendo algo? En ese momento vio a Sprig extendiendo su palma y rodeando a Goku en un resplandor morado con negro. Goku: A-AHHH... El resplandor se deshizo y Sprig alzó su poder. Sprig: Creo que ya es hora de aprovechar estos recursos guardados... Se acercó volando rápidamente hacia Goku. Goku: ¡N-No! ¡Maldición! Se convirtió en Super Saiyajin 3. Aun así terminó siendo golpeado, comenzando a lanzar bastantes ondas de energía que chocaron juntas en una explosión. Sprig (Voz) : Ni modo, parece que no podrás entretenerme por más de 3 minutos... Goku se sorprendió, atrás suyo apareció Sprig y lo golpeó en la nuca, lanzándole una ráfaga de energía que lo hizo chocar con una especie de montaña espacial. Sprig: Ja, basura... Goku salió de la montaña nuevamente en el estado base, Sprig sin más dio dos saltos y se acercó corriendo a toda velocidad. El saiyajin sacó una semilla senzu y se la tragó inmediatamente. Regresando al estado de Super Saiyajin Blue y lanzando un potente... Goku: ¡Kame Hame Ha! Sprig se sorprendió cuando vio el ataque, de repente este se dirigió al cielo y le impactó de lleno. Sprig: ¿A-Ah? Goku: ¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! La potencia del ataque fue aumentando cada vez más e iba creciendo, lo que sorprendía a los espectadores. Shern: ¡E-El señor Goku se ha recuperado de un momento a otro y ahora parece que piensa gastar todas sus energías! Piccolo: No podrá vencerlo... Pero si huir. Shern: ¿H-Huir? Sprig se sorprendió al no poder detener el Kame Hame Ha fácilmente, pues la fuerza aumentaba y le costaba detenerlo. Sprig: ¿¡Q-Qué sucede!? Goku: ¡K-K-.......KAIO-KEEEEEN! Pasando al estado SSJ Blue (Kaio-Ken) Goku logró darle más fuerza al Kame Hame Ha, lo que impidió a Sprig detenerlo. Sprig: ¿¡Q-Q-Q-QUÉÉÉ!? ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Tras una gran impresión el Kame Hame Ha impactó de lleno y estalló en el planeta, que se llevó una gran parte de esta y destruyó todas las rocosas, habiendo únicamente tierra. Goku: (Cansado) A-A.... Regresó a su estado base y cayó. Piccolo: ¡Goten! ¡Shern! ¿Listos? Shern: ¡O-Oigan! ¿Qué pasa con el joven Kaibort y el señor Vegeta? Piccolo: ¡Ellos no importan! ¡Pero hay que irnos antes de que aparezca y nos mate! Goku se sorprendió al ver que era demasiado tarde para ejecutar su estrategia, pues Sprig ya había aparecido, con bastantes heridas pero conservando las fuerzas. Sprig: ¿Así de fácil creíste que me ibas a vencer, cobarde? Goku se sorprendió y de repente ya se encontraba siendo golpeado muchas veces por Sprig a cada rato, sin parar una multitud de golpes lo envolvió, hasta que su cuello fue detenido por un rodillazo. Goku: ¡A-AHHHHH! Sprig: No eres más que una porquería... Goku fue rodando por el suelo, Sprig le pisó el estomago y luego le disparó un rayo de energía, Goku salió volando y al no haber nada más de rocas simplemente cayó al suelo. Sprig: Acabamos de comenzar, es imposible que ya estés cansado. En eso el cielo aparecieron 3 luces, eran Goten, Piccolo y Shern. Piccolo: ¡Makankosappo! Shern: ¡¡¡¡Supreme Attack of the God!!!! Goten: ¡Kame Hame Ha! Los 3 ataques fueron disparados y combinados, provocando una pequeña explosión para luego ver a los 3 guerreros lanzando bastantes ondas de energía. Piccolo: ¡Aprovecha el tiempo! ¡Goku! ¡Cómete una semilla! Goku: ¡S-Sí! Sacó la tercera semilla y se la comió de igual manera que la anterior, inhalando y exhalando. Se convirtió en Super Saiyajin Blue por tercera vez con un Zenkai recibido, al mismo tiempo en el que Sprig se liberó de las explosiones. Goku: ¡Bien! ¡Ahora, ya me siento con energías! Sprig: Parece que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más buenas... Así fue como ambos volaron y chocaron nuevamente puños. (Gran planeta de las Leyendas) Kibitoshin corría con el libro en sus manos, escapando de grandes e inmensas explosiones que lo atacaban de un lado para otro. Kibitoshin: ¿Q-Qué demonios está ocurriendo en este lugar? ¡Tendré que regresar al planeta Supremo! Una explosión más hizo que soltara el libro y chocara con un edificio, tras las explosiones se veía a un sujeto de cuerpo amarillo y pantalones azules caminando. Era... Ranb. Ranb: No permitiré que alguien toque ese libro... Por lo menos antes que yo haya encontrado la receta perfecta para las hierbas espaciales. Kibitoshin: ¿Q-Qué significa esto? Ranb: ¡No me importa que seas un Kaioshin! ¡Simplemente te mataré y robaré ese libro! ¡Lo necesito! Lanzó otra onda de energía y de repente Kibitoshin se sorprendió, tenía que defenderse pero tampoco era para reducir el nivel de mortales en su universo, salió volando nuevamente y Ranb agarró el libro. Ranb: Ja, es mío... Kibitoshin: ¡N-No tan rápido! Pisó la cabeza de Ranb y robó el libro, corriendo y escapando al Planeta Supremo. Ranb: ¡Je, je! ¡No creas que te has salido con la tuya! También desapareció sorprendentemente con la teletransportación. (Universo 12) Goku y Sprig se habían sometido a una gran batalla, chocando rodillazos y puños. Golpe tras golpe, tras patada no había ninguno con la ventaja máxima, ambos estaban al mismo nivel. Shern: L-La pelea acaba de pasar a otro nivel... Se hará difícil ganar. Piccolo volteó y se sorprendió. Piccolo: ¡C-Cuidado! Piccolo y Shern: ¡AHHHHH! Salieron volando por las ráfagas de energía controladas por Sprig. Las cuales se convirtieron en hilos y amarraron a Goku. Sprig: ¡Hilos aniquiladores! Goku se sorprendió al ver que los hilos estallaron, provocando una explosión en la que salió muy rápidamente y poco herido. Goku: T-Tsk... Sprig: ¡El show no se acaba aquí! ¡Ball Mioo! La técnica consistía en una gigantesca bola oscura de energía, lo que provocó la impresión de Goku, éste la resistió y retrocedió, desviándola a tiempo y yendo a por Sprig, el tercer choque de puños sacudió el planeta en donde estaban y armó que el tono del planeta se pusiera rojizo, fuego comenzó a salir por el suelo y realmente la batalla pasó a otro nivel. Goku: V-Veo que las cosas se pondrán difíciles... Sprig: ¡Cállate! ¡Sólo pelea! ¡¡¡Mira mi Trueno!!! Soltando especies de rayos de energía Goku saltó y los esquivó, pateando en la cara a Sprig y provocando que cayera al suelo. Arriba lanzó un Kame Hame Ha que se vio en tres repiticiones distintas. Goku: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! Sprig: ¡M-Maldicióoon! El ataque hizo que un terremoto comenzara a agrietar el suelo y a partirse. Piccolo: ¡Parece que tendremos que retirarnos! ¡Shern, apresúrate! ¡De vuelta al séptimo universo! Shern: ¡E-Enseguida! "Puso sus dedos en la frente" Veamos... Sprig salió de la explosión malherido y devolviéndole el dolor a Goku con un potente golpe en el estomago que hizo que expulsara sangre. El siguiente choque fue de patadas en el cielo que nuevamente provocó un cambio en el ambiente, lo que al fin despertó a Vegeta. Vegeta: ¿Q-Qué? ¿K-Kakarotto? Vio que el nivel de Goku como era de costumbre lo había sobrepasado y era increíble. Haber despertado el poder completo del Super Saiyajin Blue ya parecía enfrentarse a un dios de la destrucción. Al no quedarle otra opción más que aceptar su destino, sonrió. Vegeta: Vamos... Goku bloqueó los siguientes golpes y patadas que Sprig utilizaba, a medida que avanzaba el combate parecía que la ventaja se le iba a uno y entraba con el otro. Aunque estaba claro que Sprig no había mostrado todo su poder. Es más, ni siquiera requirió absorber más energía para aumentar sus poderes, incluso él estaba satisfecho. Sprig: Son Goku... Digno rival. Lanzó un rayo de energía púrpura que persiguió a Goku, pero este no se había percatado que la dirección en la que se había movido formaba una "estrella", fue ahí en donde Sprig utilizó su técnica "Evil Star", lanzando el rayo cargado al inicio que impulsó hacia Goku la estrella y la hizo chocar junto a él. Shern: Me consta que Sprig tiene más trucos... Piccolo: Goku también es bueno en eso, poco a poco le está haciendo sentir el verdadero terror a Sprig. Entonces, Goku salió de la explosión y siguió adelante a por Sprig, golpeándolo en la cara. El demonio para su defensa continua utilizó otro golpe en la cara. Armando el típico doble golpe de rivales. Sprig: ¡Nunca pensé que el nivel Saiyajin fuera tan grande como el de un destructor! Goku: ¡A mi sólo me apetece pelear! ¡Sigamos! Ambos se lanzaron y en un choque de codos que hizo envolver todo el planeta en una tormenta llena de truenos se escucharon varias explosiones de lejos, en la que luego salía Goku deteniendo un golpe de Sprig. Le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que lo llevó directamente al suelo. El saiyajin en picada se dirigió cargando un gran Kame Hame Ha. Sprig: S-Saiyajin... Miserables... Se teletransportó y el Kame Hame Ha de Goku simplemente atravesó el suelo. Sprig subió al cielo y giró muchas veces, lanzando bastantes ondas de energía que estallaron en todo el planeta y en Goku. Quien lanzó bolas de energía en multitud para acabar con una gran ráfaga de energía que explotó en una cortina de humo formada por Sprig. Éste salió intacto gracias a su "barrera" de energía, las ondas de energía se regresaron a su dirección original y Goku las esquivó... O bueno, casi todas. Una onda alcanzó a Goku e hizo que cayera, Sprig se le acercó y concentró la energía de una ráfaga en su puño que le impactaría en el corazón a Goku y lo mataría definitivamente. Hasta que Shern y Piccolo se le pusieron en frente, lanzando una onda de energía que lo distrajo. Shern: ¡S-Señor Goku! ¿Se encuentra bien? Extendió sus manos para curarlo, pero Goku se negó. Goku: ¡N-No, gracias! Inhaló y exhaló, subió al cielo y alzó sus manos, Piccolo sonrió. Piccolo: Ya entiendo lo que hará... Vegeta se sorprendió, parándose de su lugar. Vegeta: ¿E-Esa cosa? Se escuchó la voz de Kaiosama riendo, que al parecer ya había platicado mentalmente con Goku mientras Shern y Piccolo lo habían salvado. Kaiosama (Voz): ¡Listo Goku, todos te escuchan! Goku: ¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR, TODOS!!!! ¡¡¡Préstenme un poco de su energía!!! ¡Sólo tienen que alzar sus manos! Sprig salió de las explosiones y se dirigió a Goku, Shern y Piccolo se le pusieron delante nuevamente. Piccolo: ¡No tan rápido, tipo! Shern: ¡Si quieres derrotarlo, primero ven por nosotros! Sprig: No estoy interesado en las basuras... Me importa el plato principal. Piccolo: ¡¡¡Cállate!!! "Se quita la ropa pesada" Shern: ¡¡¡Ráfaga... DEL GRITO SUPREMO!!! La ráfaga de energía sonora impactó a Sprig, quien se tapó los oídos y fue sorprendido por una gran ráfaga desde el suelo, luego comenzó a esquivar los ataques conjuntos de Piccolo y Shern. '' ''Enfocándose en Goku, mantenía sus manos elevadas, recibiendo de a poco la energía en pequeñas bolitas azules. Goku: ¡¡MÁS!! ¡¡¡Quiero más energía!!! Continuará... Ending: Avance del Próximo Capítulo: Goku: ¡Hola, soy Goku! Shern usa el "Ataque Dama Furiosa", seguido de Piccolo quien utiliza un Makousen, Sprig esquiva estos y utiliza muchas ondas de energía, mientras que Goku se sorprende. Goku: Shern, Piccolo, tienen que resistir más tiempo... ¡La Genkidama no está recibiendo mucha energía! Gohan está siendo pisado por Daiukus, quien sonríe y alza su mano brindando energía. El Androide 17 pelea contra Ranb en el templo de Kamisama, brindándole muchos golpes y patadas que lo sacan volando. Goku: La próxima vez en Dragon Ball God and Demon... ¡Nuestras esperanzas se agotan! ¡Genkidama! Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Tyson Categoría:DBGD Categoría:Creaciones de Tyson Categoría:Capítulos de Dragon Ball God and Demon